1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns holders, removably mountable to ladders and step ladders, of paint cans and tools and like implements for use by painters and electricians and other individuals when, in the course of their work, these persons stand on ladders and step ladders. The present invention is directed at a convenient means for carrying and organizing and holding various work supplies and work implements in proximity to work conducted by a tradesman from a ladder or step ladder.
The present invention particularly concerns flexible tool and paint pail holders that removably mount atop step ladders so that a workman (i) may conveniently transport tools and supplies, including paint, to the ladder within a holder, (ii) may easily and securely mount a holder to the ladder, (iii) may have convenient access to tools and supplies held within the holder while standing on the ladder, and (iv) may at any time replenish any tools or supplies within the holder with minimum disruption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders have been employed since their inception to place a worker into proximity to an elevated surface or article that needs be physically manipulated, such as for purposes of painting, plumbing, wiring etc. Of the several well-known styles of ladders available, a step-ladder consists of (i) a fixed ladder member which is joined to (ii) a supporting member having dimensions and construction similar to that of the fixed ladder portion but designed primarily as a support. The (i) fixed ladder member and the (ii) supporting member are joined by a suitable hinge, transverse to the long axis of both members, such that the ladder member and support member may be opened with respect to one another, forming thereby an essentially A-frame configuration. A top step is usually provided at the external apex of the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d.
This step ladder provides the ability to elevate ones-self in the absence of a fence, wall or other structure normally required when using a fixed ladder alone. It is to users of the step-ladder which the present invention is directed, but the principles of the present invention, particularly in the aspect of its paint pail pouch, are anticipated to be useful on the other types of ladders as well, and it would be unnecessarily restrictive to view the particular application of the present invention to step ladders as is taught within this specification as being delimitive of the invention.
One of the problems individuals who find themselves on ladders regularly encounter is that they must prevent themselves from falling from the ladder while performing the task at hand. Additionally, a variety of hand-implements are often required to carry out various tasks to their completion. From a statistical standpoint, the probability of an individual having a mishap varies directly as the number of times an individual goes up and down from the ladder in connection with a job. Therefore, if it were possible to minimize the number of up-and-down trips an individual was required to make in the normal course of carrying out tasks from a ladder, then the probability of a mishap could be accordingly minimized.
One way to minimize the number of up-and-down trips required to carry out a task is to provide every tool and/or material needed for a given job in close proximity to the location atop the ladder where the worker is situated. However, while the prior art contains many different types of devices aimed at this end, none has been successful in design both so as to be (i) ergonomically effective, and (ii) sufficiently cost-effective of manufacture so as to be widely adopted.
A review of some of the criteria that a ladder, or step-ladder, tool holder would desirably realize is useful. Flexible and removable, fabric-type, holders seemingly offer a large holding capacity, but these holders tend not to maintain a defined volume, and are subject to collapsing inward. This is adverse in that even a loaded holder should be capable of being slipped into position on or atop a step ladder by use of but one hand, making that the holder must maintain itself open and ready to receive mounting upon the step ladder. Moreover, a holder removed from a ladder mounting should not slump or collapse so completely that held objects such as tools become dislodged.
An optimally commodious tool holder would seemingly best make good use of every one of the five exterior surfaces of defined by the volume in the shape of a truncated four-sided pyramid at the top of a step ladder. Use of the substantially flat top surface to the step ladder is immediately problematic. Should this surface be left unencumbered so that it may be stood upon, or should it be adapted for holding objects or things?
Finally, the retention of paint cans and pails both large and small is potentially challenging to flexible fabric holders, especially as these containers and their contents would desirably be held level.
Attempts to solve these challenges are shown in various issued United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,419 to Campagna, et al. for a LADDER POUCH shows an elongate, flexible sheet having a first end, a midpoint, a second end, a first side, and a second side. A first engagement structure, such as hook and pile fastening material, is located on the first side of the elongate, flexible sheet between the midpoint and the first end. A second engagement structure, complimentary with the first engagement structure, is located on the second side of the sheet proximate its second end. Multiple pockets are disposed on or integral with the first side of the sheet. The pockets can be open-mouthed or include covering flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,383 to Armstrong for a LADDER SADDLE DEVICE shows a holder device containing various work implements designed for use by workers who regularly use ladders. The device holds the implements in such fashion as to be ergonomically accessible while maintaining a reduced center of gravity and hence increased stability of the ladder/device combination as a whole. Use of this device is claimed to increase safety while being cost-effective enough in its construction to be readily employed by workers in various crafts and professions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,101 to Taggart for an ADAPTABLE CARRIER APPARATUS shows a tool and material carrier adaptable for use on a variety of platforms such as four and three legged step ladders, extension ladders, universal or hinged ladders, platform ladders, scaffolding and the like. The carrier is made of a foldable body which conforms to various platform deigns. A multiple strap system having quick lock and release connectors secures the carrier to the various platforms. The front of the body includes a multi-tiered system of pouches and holders for tools and materials. The rear of the body includes additional pouches or holders. The carrier includes a holster for gun shaped tools. An electric cord holder provided with or separately from the carrier holds an electric cord close to the working elevation of the platform. The electric cord holder includes a foldable strap having two portions which are mated when the strap is folded to form an opening smaller than the head of an electric cord to secure the electric cord between the two portions. Modular, task specific, attachments to the carrier provide additional versatility such as an attachable mud pan and mud knife holder or an attachable butane torch holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,437 to Weller for a FREE-STANDING LADDER SUPPORTED TOOL HOLDER concerns a non-obstructive tool holder which holds tools on a free-standing ladder, e.g. a step-ladder. The tool holder is configured so avoid obstruction of normal use of the free-standing ladder. The tool holder has a skirt including a front side sheet, a rear side sheet, a left side sheet, and a right side sheet connected together at sides thereof to form a generally tubular structure having a top opening and a bottom opening. The skirt narrows towards the top thereof. The front side sheet, the rear side sheet, the right side sheet, and the left side sheet each are made of a substantially flat but flexible material. The sides include pockets, and/or other supports, for holding tools. The top opening exposes the top platform of the ladder. A handle extends across the top opening, the bottom of the handle rests on the top platform of the free-standing ladder so that the top platform will remain unobstructed in normal use of the free-standing ladder. In addition, the front side sheet is shortening and includes an elastic portion whereby the use of the ladder is further unobstructed.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,453 to Cassells for a MULTI-PURPOSE LADDER APRON shows a multi-purpose ladder utility apron having four side panels, each adapted with a plurality of tool and accessory receptacles. The apron further includes a fold up storage tray on the ladder""s top providing additional temporary storage space. Closure flaps and straps secure the apron to the ladder whether in its open or closed position such that the subject invention may be secured to the ladder during use, transport and storage and may be quickly removed for laundering. An optional lid is also pivotally attached to the apron and folds out to provide a work shelf. The apron""s design accommodates use of the ladder""s own fold-down shelf and permits use of all steps without sacrificing storage space for tools and the like. The apron may still further be adapted with a power receptacle so that power tools can easily be interchanged without disengaging the extension cord.
The prior art in general variously shows ladder-mounted tool holders with various accommodations to holding and supporting various special things, mostly tools and materials. The mode and manner by which an economically-constructed flexible fabric-based tool holder might reliably function both on and off a ladder, and particularly a step ladder, could, however, use improvement.
The present invention contemplates a flexible and collapsible multi-pocket truncated-pyramidally-shaped tool and material holder for removable use atop a step ladder. The holder removably fits to the top of a step ladder, there presenting (i) a large distended pouch suitable to receive and hold a paint can, (ii) a flat tray which doubles as the top step of the step ladder, and (iii) numerous other hooks, hangers, clips and the like from which various tools and materials may conveniently be hung. The step ladder tool and material holder is preferably made from canvas or cotton duck, nominally of 24 oz. weight, or from polyurethane coated cloth, by processes of sewing and/or gluing. So constructed with the five major surfaces of its main body in the shape of a truncated four-sided pyramid, the tool and material holder has adequate stability so that it (i) may be set upon a floor without collapsing, and (ii) may be picked up with but one hand to be set atop a step ladder.
The preferred tool and material holder, called a xe2x80x9cladder caddyxe2x80x9d, has numerous attributes. It is characterized for having an extremely large number of pockets, cavities, loops, clips, hangers, hooks and the like which securely hold a great variety of power and hand tools, caulking guns, paint brushes and paint pads. Importantly, the holder has in particular a major loopxe2x80x94maintained open by an insert with a shape memoryxe2x80x94for holding a paint bucket, most preferably of the two gallon size. A paint bucketxe2x80x94even when fullxe2x80x94may be entered into, or withdrawn from, this supporting loop by use of but one hand. The bucket is held securely within the loop with its lip exposedxe2x80x94exactly as desired for painting.
There are preferably 39 or more pockets in the holder, a number more than 50% greater than the 24 pockets normally found in the most extensive riggers bag. This is in addition to, most preferably, 1 drill holster, 2 hammer/caulking gun holder loops, 1 electrical or masking tape roll holder, 1 key clip, 4 general purpose hooks and 4 general purpose tie tabs.
The stiffening member with shape memory for the loop, or pouch, that holds the paint bucket is normally a piece of plastic.
The plastic stiffening member causes the loop, or pouch, to distend when the receptacle is mounted to the top of a step ladder, making that a paint can may easily and reliably be entered into, and withdrawn from, the pouch by the use of but one hand.
This major loop is further, optionally, fitted with a downhanging skirt, and in this case the stiffening member also preferably has and presents a transverse extension which, when the receptacle is mounted to the top of step ladder, extends downwards into the skirt, holding neatly open a pouch thereby formed, with pockets to the pouch exterior being smartly presented. The downhanging skirt may also optionally have vertical strip of hook and loop material sewn on its interior wall roughly midway in its looping extension. This optional strip is matched to a like optional strip of complimentary hook and loop material that is located an a major surface positioned against the step ladder, The two complimentary strips are roughly oppositexe2x80x94180xc2x0 acrossxe2x80x94the pouch of roughly circular cross-section. When the pouch is empty the two complimentary strips may be forced together, making the one, relatively larger, paint can pouch into a dual pouch for holding two relatively smaller paint cans, normally of one quart size. This xe2x80x9cclosurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconstrictionxe2x80x9d of the pouch may be realized despite the presence of the stiffening member. The step ladder top receptacle of the present invention thus has a pouch that is optionally adaptably sized to two differently sized paint cans. As before, smaller paint cans can be entered into, and withdrawn from, the modified pouch with but one hand.
An area of the tool and material holder which is immediately over the top step of the step ladder, and which is relatively flat in use, is provided with a slightly raised rim, making a shallow tray feature where small objects such as screws and nails may be temporarily held without rolling off. Nonetheless to the presence of this shallow tray feature, the top surface of the holder may be stood upon, making that the top step of the step ladder is still available for use.
The top surface also presents mounting/un-mounting and carrying handles, preferably two such spaced-parallel on either elongate side of the shallow tray feature. When the two handles are grasped by the thumb and fingers of a one hand, it is possible to lift the entire receptacle, and all the contents thereof including any small items that may be within the tray, on and off the top of a step ladder, and to carry the receptacle and all its contents.
1. A Holder Device with a Loop for a Paint Pail
Accordingly, in one of its aspects the present invention is embodied in a holder device for holding various things including a paint pail at an apex of a step ladder.
The device has a) a rectangular top panel having four edges; b) a trapezoidally-shaped first side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a first edge of the top panel, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; c) a trapezoidally-shaped second side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a second edge, opposite to the top panel""s first edge, of the top panel, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; d) a step-side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a third edge of the top panel, and also to a second edge of both the first and the second side panels, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; e) a front panel, connected at its first edge to a fourth edge of the top panel and also to a third edge, opposite to the second edges, of both first and the second side panels. To this structure in the substantial shape of a truncated four-side pyramid is added f) a loop member extending substantially level with the top panel from (i) where the top panel joins with the first side panel and the front panel (ii) in an arc to (iii) where the top panel joins with the second side panel and the front panel, so as to form a loop into which a paint can is suitably entered and held.
The loop member preferably contains a shape memory stiffening element, preferably plastic, for maintaining the arc of the loop into which the paint can is suitably entered and held even when the paint can is not present.
The loop member further, optionally, includes a downhanging skirt protecting and securing a cylindrical surface of a paint can entered into, and held by, the loop member. This downhanging skirt may optionally incorporate a substantially vertical strip of a first type of hook-and-loop fabric, in which case the front panel also includes a substantially vertical strip of a second type of hook-and-loop fabric complimentary to the first type. By this construction the strips of the downhanging skirt and of the front panel may be manually pressed together, causing the strips to hold together along their lengths so as to divide the major arc of the loop member into two smaller arcs each of which is suitable to receive and to hold a paint can of appropriate size.
The top panel preferably includes a peripheral rim (i) sufficiently high so as to form a shallow reservoir in which can be placed nails and screws and other small things without jeopardy that they will role off the holder device and the step ladder, but (ii) insufficiently high so as to preclude that a person should not stand upon the top panel and its rim and its reservoir, obtaining good and secure footing like as the person would obtain standing directly upon the top step of the step ladder.
The preferred connection of all panels is by sewing.
2. A Holder Device with a Top Tray
In another of its aspects the present invention is embodied in a holder device for holding various things at an apex of a step ladder, including on the level surface of the top step of the step ladder.
The holder device so functioning includes a) a rectangular top panel having (i) four edges and (ii) a peripheral rim sufficiently high so as to form a shallow reservoir in which can be placed nails and screws and other small things without jeopardy that they will role off the holder device and the step ladder, but insufficiently high so as to preclude that a person should not stand upon the top panel and its rim and its reservoir when the holder device is mounted at the top step of the step ladder.
The holder device further includes b) a trapezoidally-shaped first side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a first edge of the top panel, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; c) a trapezoidally-shaped second side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a second edge, opposite to the top panel""s first edge, of the top panel, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; d) a step-side panel (i) connected at its first edge to a third edge of the top panel, and also to a second edge of both the first and the second side panels, and (ii) having a plurality of receptacles; and e) a front panel, connected at its first edge to a fourth edge of the top panel and also to a third edge, opposite to the second edges, of both first and the second side panels.
By this construction the connected panels constitute the holder device that is suitably mounted at the top step of a step ladder. The top panel overlies the top step, with the step-side panel overlying an uppermost portion of a step side of the step ladder, with the front panel overlying an uppermost portion of a front side of the step ladder, and with each of the two side panels overlying regions between the step side and the front side of the step ladder.
This holder device with a shallow reservoir further preferably includes f) a loop member extending substantially level with the top panel from (i) where the top panel joins with the first side panel and the front panel (ii) in an arc to (iii) where the top panel joins with the second side panel and the front panel, so as to form a loop into which a paint can is suitably entered and held.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will become increasingly clear upon reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.